1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for computer add-on cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enhance computers functions and performance, add-on units, including graphics cards, are often installed in the computers. The graphics cards each comprise a separate processor, called GPU (graphics processor unit). The GPU generates a large amount of heat during operation. When the temperature of the GPU exceeds a certain level, the GPU may malfunction, or in the worst case fail outright. For this reason, a heat dissipation device is commonly installed on the GPU to dissipate the heat generated by the GPU and other electronic components adjacent to it into ambient air.
Generally, the heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a base plate attached to electronic components mounted on the graphics card. However, if one electronic component has a height different from that of an adjacent electronic component, the base plate is not able to tightly contact with the electronic components with different heights; as a result, a large heat resistance will exist between the electronic components and the base plate, which will adversely affect the heat dissipation of the electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can effectively dissipate heat generated by electronic components on a graphics card, wherein the electronic components have different heights.